scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Demord
"You and all mortals are foolish to come here! This is our supreme castle empire now, the Evil Minions, so go put your nosy noses someplace else. This is our first plan of taking over the world, so get lost! Take this!!!!" ''-Demord, from the game ''Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars. Demord is a giant, sword-like character and serves as a member of Evil. He is composed of six parts: his left and right eye, left and right arms, his mouth, and a ball with three spikes (named Demord itself) which controls the whole body. He is also a boss that Gregory and co. fights on top of Wolfember's Castle. Demord crashed into the castle, causing Wolfember and his minions to fall out. Demord is also a dimensional sword that can transport Gregory and co. to Evil's dimension, where Evil is located in the Miasma Realm under the church after being defeated. Physical Appearance Demord is a giant, golden-colored sword like demon that has sharp edges on the gilded line of his blade, two arms with claws, a red demonic/monstrous look for the face, yellow, intimidating eyes, and a green ball with three spikes, bent-down horns with spikes and red eyes, (named Demord) which sits on top the blue stripped hilt. Origin Of Name Like his name is stated, it is a portmanteau of the words "demon", and "sword". Development Demord was based off Exor from the Mario game, Super Mario RPG: Legend Of The Seven Stars. Story (In The Game) When Gregory first reached Wolfember's Castle, he goes in to save Princess Jasmine from Wolfember and Wolfette's clutches, when a huge crash sound hit the castle, sending him, Wolfember, Wolfette, and Jasmine flying in different directions. However, Gregory lands back in Scorpius City. Gregory goes back to Wolfember's Castle to save Jasmine again (who actually flew away from the castle when the sword crashed), when he noticed a giant sword, which tore through the clouds and landed in Wolfember's Treasure room. Demord then breaks the bridge, sending Gregory down, which made him move back to Scorpius City. During the farther events of the game, Gregory and friends soon headed towards Wolfember's Castle by Leelee, who gladly offers them the lift. After defeating the Dark Knight, Gregory and friends are escorted to the top, where Demord was. After meeting Demord, the battle begins. When Demord is defeated, he sends Gregory and co. into Evil's Miasma Realm, where their final battle awaits. When Evil is defeated, Demord dissolves into nothingness at the ending of the game. Stats Note: Demord is divided into six parts, which is his left and right eye, left and right arms, mouth, and Demord himself, which is the ball sitting on top of the blue-lined hilt. Attacks Demord mainly attacks Gregory and co. by using the monstrous face part of the sword to flash its eyes or its mouth to deliver damage. Like other enemies and bosses, Demord also has possessed special moves. The whole body actually uses all 12 special moves, which is divided into two for all six parts. Demord's left arm uses moves like Lightning Strike and Trapper, while his right arm uses Doom and Ominous Claw. Also, the left eye possesses moves like Flasher and Blizzard, as the right eye uses Lock and Fire Blast. The mouth uses moves such as Toxic and Hyper Drain, and Demord himself will use moves to boost stats to all his parts or protect himself, such as Embrace and Force Field. However, Gregory and co. cannot just attack Demord directly. Demord is protected by his six parts, as his eyes are shown to glow during the battle. As long as the real part is destroyed, Demord is completely invincible to almost every attack. There is no given use of knowing which part of Demord can actually weaken his shield, so it is based on as "a random choice". Even though all of Demord's parts can do different special moves, they are also weak against some types. The mouth is weak against ice, while the left eye is weak against fire attacks and the right eye is weak against water. Demord's left arm is weak against star attacks, as the right arm is weak against meteor. Demord himself does not possess any weakness, as he says that he is superior, which makes him being a tough boss to beat. In order to take Demord out quickly, one should use Leafy and Leafia, since Demord can actually be killed in one hit by Leafy's Leaf Razor and Leafia's Petal Buzzsaw. Trivia *Demord is the only boss that is huge in size and height in the game. It is unknown if Demord's size is larger than Leelee's, since she too, is a huge character. *Demord, along with Crizzy, are the only two bosses in the game that can be taken out in one hit by Leafy's Leaf Razor and Leafia's Petal Buzzsaw attacks.